


im so sick of living

by aobashu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fuck Steve, Joke Fic, to clarify zenyatta is a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobashu/pseuds/aobashu
Summary: TL;DR genji falls in love with 2 people (mercy and zenyatta) and he must pick so he picks zenyatta who is actually the race horse. Also porn





	im so sick of living

Ggengi was sitting on top of that thing in gibraltar when he heard some dumb ass feminine voice from behind him. God fucking dammit mercy. Mercy said “oo fuk me with massive robo dong big boy bepis”/

Tthe genj said nO. I no fuck. Suddenly zenyatta!No not the robot fuck robotsif you know what ia m,eajn. Zenyatta the RACE HORSE ! How the fuck he got up there genji didn’t know. All he knew was that the horse was hot. Hotter than angela ziegler, god rest her soul. Is that what you folks say these dayts?

Zenyatta karate chopped angela’s pussy. She moand LOIUD. The moan was bass boosted x6.  
Then zenyatta trotted in circles as soemting happened ??yes ok good

  
Me me big boy\

Genji looked deply into mercy s eyes. You like this??? He aske,d taking off his mask so he couldn’t talk anymore. He didn’t have a fucking lower jaw what the fuyck did you DO Honz??????fake voice chords? Thing shit i want die

Poor genji’s face was so goddamn shit but mercy and zenyatta love him anywasyu. Mercy dropped her pantsu./ also genji literally had fucking burns all over his goddamn face. He had no hair, he was bald, like that one guy from pornos youj see in all the memes. His strong ass eyebrows were gone. It was like the saddest shit you’d evber see

This some weird ass horse furry shit  
Yes good

Zenyatta stroked gengi ‘s face with his hoof and flicked hsi tail. Mercy moand again.

“Mercy shut the fuck up or i’m going to punch you in the dickc” genji said

Zenyatta squirted. I can’t type any more. His horsie batter\ AT GEN=ji;s words. No. ic ant  
Gango the mango pull off cod piece showinf massive cyborg nut and good big bioy duick. Bust a nut !!!!!  
He detatched it (his sausage) and gave it to merc saying “i’m goin ib to nut N-support U-care for T-fuck” and jumped in zenyatta big uterus wait zenyatta was a male horse why does he have a uterus. hermaphrodite? no no no hermpahrobite OK?ok.  
Maybe ok will beour alwyas, kurt <3  
Don’t respond ot that or im blocking you on every platform  
Wait what ^  
Nothimgn continue i’m v confused bitch me too  
Anyways so zenyata also SUCKED =genji’s life out his dick. He was a dry ass motherfucker by the time this pony was done withhim. Call that a wild ride if you will

  
;) what do you mean

Despacito

Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should;ve somehow realized what youve gotta do   
Throw what back at me   
I’ve very confused

Genji’s cod piece  
We’re getting ogff topic here we need go go go go go go go

Genji was a fucking power range.r. The power ranger dick had such a big ass nut. It was like og mudbone. He screamed as he came blindly. I cant continue. Take it away kurt gengu then blasted into the sun and bounced off landing on the moon

Come on skiny love jsut last the year pour a little salt we were never here -bon iver  
Good^good shit good hsit

I want die  
Same, we do not speak of this to other people

No no i’m sending it to. Steve when i uypload it hi steve you should b reading this right nw dumbass fuckier   
Okay 

**Author's Note:**

> do you think god stays in heaven because he, too, is afraid of what he created


End file.
